The Charlie Horse Music Pizza
The Charlie Horse Music Pizza is an American children's television show that was shown on PBS in the United States from January 1998 and 1999. It is a spin-off of the series Lamb Chop's Play-Along and was hosted by Shari Lewis, whose strong belief in the benefits of music education for children led to the creation of the series. Just like Lamb Chop's Play-Along, The Charlie Horse Music Pizza was shot at the CBC Studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The show takes place around a pizzeria on the beach. Alongside the original cast of Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, Charlie Horse, and Shari, Charlie Horse Music Pizza introduced four new characters – Take-Out, a big anthropomorphized orangutan who makes deliveries on roller skates (played by Chancz Perry); Fingers, a giant purple raccoon that lives in the dumpster behind the pizzeria (played by Gordon Robertson); Cookie the soft-hearted, opera-loving cook (played by Dom DeLuise); and Junior, who works at the pizzeria part-time, and plays musical instruments, such as the tuba for his high school marching band (played by Wezley Morris). The series was put on hiatus after the May 18 episode aired due to Lewis' treatment in a local hospital. It was then cancelled when she died on August 2. Episodes Season 1 (1998–1999) # Back Story (January 5, 1998) # My Dog Has Fleas (January 6, 1998) # Musicians of Bremen (January 7, 1998) # Blow Hard (January 8, 1998) # Follow the Leader (January 9, 1998) # Spooky Opera Show (January 12, 1998) # A Pirate's Life (January 13, 1998) # The Audition (January 14, 1998) # Group Soup (January 15, 1998) # Rapunzel (January 16, 1998) # Toy Exchange (January 19, 1998) # Charlie on the Run (January 20, 1998) # Wise Queen (January 21, 1998) # Star-Spangled Charlie (January 22, 1998) # Charlie's Ant (January 23, 1998) # Whistle While You Work (January 26, 1998) # Jazzy (January 27, 1998) # Hush Puppy the Hero (January 28, 1998) # Can I Sing You My Song? (January 29, 1998) # Drum Show (January 30, 1998) Season 2 (1999) # One Man Band (January 3, 1999) # The George & Bill Show (January 10, 1999) # Goodbye, Hello (January 17, 1999) VHS releases There Are VHS Tapes in 1998 to 1999 Releases from Sony Wonder. # Volume 1 (February 10, 1998) (5) # Volume 2 (February 10, 1998) (5) # Volume 3 (March 31, 1998) (5) # Volume 4 (March 31, 1998) (5) # Volume 5 (March 9, 1999) (3) Funding * The NAMM International Music Products Association * Remo * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Annual financial support from Viewers Like You External links * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza at the Internet Movie Database Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:Article stubs Category:Golden Books Category:KCET Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:American children's television series stubs Category:American children's television series Category:Spin-off Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:PBS Kids Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series by Universal Television